Substitute Cub
by TaggertShare
Summary: Inspired by a dream I had after running across a site with Care Bears in diapers. Lovalot has been told she may never be able to bear a Cub of her own. The Mate less Bear collects Bear Cub Dolls as she fantasizes of being a Mother. The mischievous Grizzle is suddenly stricken ill. The once orphaned Runt Bear is helped by Lovalot. Their fantasies are fulfilled in an unusual bonding.


Lovalot had gotten used to overhearing comments about her choice of a Mate. What many female Bears had considered a bad choice turned out fine for her. Her little girl was a healthy and curious Cub. Grizzle was a faithful partner and a perfect Father. Miracle Joy was certainly a "Daddy's girl". The seemingly mismatched Mates had forged a happy life and a happy family. Destiny certainly works in mysterious ways sometimes.

Surprise Bear, Share Bear, True Heart, and Lovalot were having tea at Share's little Café. Share had just put up the "Closed" sign. Now the girls could gossip without interruption. Surprise Bear put a package on the table. "Surprise, Lovalot! We remembered it was you're anniversary!" Lovalot's nose darkened in a blush as she looked into the package. "Oh girls, I can't believe you remembered the date."

"Who could forget it" said True Heart. "It was a year after the day Grizzle's castle came crashing to the ground. No Bear who witnessed that will ever forget the date. I can still picture you covered in Grizzle's blood as you fought to save his life. As you know I can't tell a lie. I can remember seeing you cradling his head after The Care Power Team arrived. I knew right then the rumors of you and Grizzle having an affair were true."

"Even though I knew about it I must say I am surprised at how well it all turned out for you" said Surprise Bear. "Just how did you first become interested in him? Most of the girls considered him a lost cause." "A lost cause?" blurted out Share Bear. "I had heard he was a pervert. Oops, sorry, that was a poor choice of words!"

Lovalot giggled. "No offense taken. I had heard that too. I would find myself wondering what made that little Runt Bear tick. Then I noticed he was spying on my place a lot. I realized he found me interesting. I soon discovered he also used his robots to keep tabs on me. I soon found a way to get that to backfire on him." The girls listened in fascination to the tale of how the ultimate odd couple were first drawn together.

Lovalot should have been repulsed by Grizzle after the stories she had heard about him. However she had the power of empathy. She could sense the feelings of other Bears. Especially when a Bear liked or loved another Bear. After she had first caught Grizzle spying on her she could sense he had feelings for her. She had always heard that Grizzle was just a Heartless little Pervert. Her sense of empathy told her other wise.

She soon found herself spying on him. Then one day she had an idea. Wing Nut The Robot could not tell a lie, or so Grumpy had told her. Lovalot had Wing Nut contact Grizzle's Robot UR2. Unknown to Grizzle was the fact Lovalot was good at using computers. It was part of her job at Smart Heart Library to use a computer. Lovalot did some research into programming and manipulating robots. Grumpy was right, robots couldn't lie, even when their master said to. Soon Lovalot had learned a lot about Grizzle.

Although Grizzle was despised by most Bears his Robots actually seemed to have feelings for their Master. This would lead to an event that would set in motion the coming together of two unlikely lovers. The two Bears were alike in one way. Both had physical problems.

Having Cubs is difficult for Care Bears. That is why there are so few of them. Lovalot had problems during puberty which eventually led to some Doctor visits embarrassing to the teen Cub. Eventually it was determined she would have great difficulty if she ever wanted to bear a Cub. As she got older the thought of possibly never having a Cub of her own was depressing. She had also found few boys who were truly interested in her as a Mate. She could sense what they wanted, it was not true love!

Being a Runt Bear meant more than Grizzle being really short. Runts were known to have physical problems. Grizzle had problems digesting many foods. Sometimes it would lead to sudden vomiting or diarrhea. It was one of the reasons he had shunned a social life. How embarrassing it would be if the "bad bear of Care-a-lot" were to get sick in front of the other Bears.

It was on a cold blustery day. Lovalot had spoken to UR2 to find out what was Grizzle's latest caper. The robot told her "the Master has not been feeling well enough to do anything you would consider bad". Lovalot thanked the robot and went on her way. She had some shopping to do.

Grizzle had been caught sneaking behind Grumpy's garage. Grumpy jumped to the conclusion Grizzle was spying to see what new "invention" Grumpy was working on. Lovalot was returning from shopping to get some new towels when she heard yelling. She saw a few Bears watching Grumpy give Grizzle a hard time. Suddenly Grizzle grabbed his stomach and winced as if in pain. "Get back here you disgusting little Runt" yelled Grumpy as Grizzle ran behind a bush.

"Leave Grizzle alone, Grumpy" said a voice behind him. "I think he may be sick." It was Lovalot. Grumpy grumbled as he and the other Bears dispersed. Lovalot went behind the bush to find Grizzle in a mess, literally. He had soiled himself. He had been struck by a sudden case of diarrhea. His nose darkened in a blush when Lovalot walked up to him. There were tears in his eyes.

The teary eyed Runt Bear looked like a hapless Cub to Lovalot. A look of pity crossed her face. The Bear who was told she would probably never be a Mother felt maternal instincts well up inside her. "There, there, don't fret. I have something that will help you." Lovalot took a large towel out of the package she was carrying. She wrapped it around Grizzle's midsection to cover up the crap on his fur.

"Th-thanks" he stammered. "I can't believe I almost crapped myself in front of Grumpy and those other pesky Bears! Oh no, it's about to happen again!" He threw the towel over a branch, lifted his tail, and squatted down. Lovalot could see that Grizzle was having a severe case of diarrhea. After he had finished Lovalot threw another towel around him. She walked over to a public trash receptacle and threw the first towel away.

She returned to where Grizzle was standing. He was visibly shaking. His nose was pale. It was not hard to see that he was one very sick Bear. It would soon be nighttime and a cold one at that. She could not leave him there. Without thinking she picked him up and started carrying him. "Oh my, you are as light as a Cub" she said. Grizzle was nearly crying. "I feel as helpless as one. I have been sick all day. I wasn't spying on Grumpy. I stopped behind his garage because I have seen Ginger growing there. I was going to use ginger root to make tea to sooth my tummy."

"I have some medicine at my house that will help you. Here it is now." Lovalot set Grizzle down and opened the door. Grizzle was clutching the towel trying to keep it from falling off. As Lovalot reached down to pick him up he looked up at her. She was struck by just how frail he looked. He looked scared, nothing like the little terror she had heard he was. She gently carried him into her home. Grizzle looked like a wide eyed cub who was astonished. Lovalot sat him down on the cupboard near the kitchen sink. Grizzle could see that she had a vast collection of Bear Dolls. Most were cubs. Most were in diapers. There was even a crib with a diapered Bear Doll in it. There were also boxes with diapers, Cub formula and Cub bottles.

"Wow" said Grizzle. "You have a lot of things for Cubs." He knew from his spying she had no Cubs of her own. Lovalot sounded almost embarrassed. "I have been told I probably will never be a Mother. This is my way of trying to know what it is like to take care of one's Cubs." "I was orphaned as a Cub" said Grizzle. "I never knew what it was like to have a Mommy. All I had were some mean old Caretakers. I bet you would be a great Mommy."

Lovalot smiled at his words. He had spoken so softly in a shaky voice. To her he looked and sounded the part of a sick little Cub. A boy Cub, oh how she so wanted one of her own. "I think a certain little Bear needs a bath." Grizzle lowered his eyes. He felt so ashamed. He was smelling up her immaculate home. She petted him between his ears. "Don't feel bad about making a mess here. You can't help it if you are sick. I have heard it is safer to wash a little Bear in a small sink instead of a big tub."

Lovalot smiled as she filled the kitchen sink with warm water and gently lowered Grizzle in. Grizzle did not resist. As he was gently bathed he felt a sense of contentment. For just a moment he felt embarrassed as Lovalot put one arm around his chest and lifted his backside up high enough out of the water to scrub the feces from his buttocks. The feeling of contentment returned as his bath continued. Then he was lifted out and laid out on a towel. He was starting to feel nauseated and did not dare to move. "What if I get sick again? I will mess your place up." "Don't move" said his benefactor. "I have everything you need among my Doll's stuff."

Grizzle blushed but did not move or say a word as Lovalot placed a diaper on him. "That will prevent nasty messes" she said. "I don't have any diapers for adult Bears. Oh well, they would probably be much too large for a Bear your size. Hey, this Toddler Cub size diaper is a perfect fit!"

Once again she was struck by just how small he was. Looking so frail and vulnerable as he lay there. He looked for all the world like a Cub in need of attention. Lovalot reached down and gently ran her paws down his body. He let out a little giggle as she tenderly tickled the bottom of his feet. "Your little foot paws are cold." She lifted his feet and put Cub booties on them. Grizzle went from feeling embarrassed to feeling very comfortable. "You are a good Mommy Bear" he said in a weak voice. He was shaking again.

Lovalot bent down and rubbed her nose on his. "A good Mommy needs to feed her Cub. Have you eaten anything today?" "I tried but threw it right back up. I was sick at both ends. It was so bad even my robots got sick looking at it." "Oh dear" said Lovalot, "you are going to get dehydrated. You need something in your tummy. It is going to be hard to give you anything while you are shaking so bad. Hmm, I know what to do!"

Lovalot took a Cub's Bottle from her collection and cleaned it. She then took a can of Cub Formula and mixed it with warm water and honey. Then she crushed up and dissolved some Cub Aspirin to add to the mixture. She filled the bottle and went over to Grizzle. He looked surprised as she carried him, the bottle and a small blanket to a rocking chair. She sat down with Grizzle in her lap.

Lovalot giggled as she placed the bottle's nipple into Grizzle's mouth. He frowned. "I am not a Cub" he said as he pushed the bottle back. "No, you are not" said Lovalot in a tender voice. "But you need to drink and eat something or you may end up in The Hospital. You are so shaky this is the best way to get some nourishment in you. Be a good boy and drink."

Grizzle sighed and then tried to suck on the bottle. "Hey! This ain't so bad!" he thought. He had soon emptied the bottle. His tummy felt much better. He sighed and closed his eyes. He snuggled up to Lovalot. He felt warm and comfortable. Lovalot smiled and giggled. "Well what do you know, the poor little thing is asleep." She held him for awhile as she gently rocked the chair. Without thinking she gently patted his diapered backside. She felt tired but very content. "Now I know how a Mother feels when she has a sick Cub" she thought. She carefully got up, then she carried him to the Doll's crib and gently place him in.

"He is so cute like this" she whispered softly to herself. She took out a camera and took some pictures. Her fantasy of being a Mommy Bear was being fulfilled. As a weak and near helpless Runt Bear Grizzle made a perfect substitute for a Cub. "A substitute Cub for me" said Lovalot with a grin. "Now I can play Mommy Bear for real." She gently moved the crib next to her own bed. Grizzle slept soundly until Lovalot was getting ready for bed. He awoke and stood up by holding onto the crib's railing. He was so unsteady he fell back onto the mattress several times.

Lovalot heard him from the bathroom and quickly entered the bedroom. Grizzle looked up at her, he was trying hard not to cry. "You have been told big Bears don't cry" said Lovalot in a very gentle voice. "Tonight you are just like a little boy Cub. Cry whenever you need anything so I will know you need help. Sometimes a good cry is a healthy thing."

Grizzle felt very frustrated and so helpless. He did begin to cry. "I messed myself again, I can't believe it. I have also never felt so weak and useless." "No Bear is useless" Lovalot said. "You were born as a Runt but you still may get the chance to be a big Bear who does big things someday." She picked him up and carried him to a changing table. Lovalot soon had him laid out on a towel as she cleaned him up. Grizzle lay still as Lovalot gently washed what made him a boy. Then she rolled him over to wash his buttocks. When she held up his tail she noticed scars under the very thin fur of his butt cheeks.

"How did you get these scars?" Grizzle actually cried. "I can't tell you! I was told I would be beaten again if I ever told on them!" He was trembling as if in fear of his life. Lovalot remembered asking True Heart what she knew about Grizzle. True Heart had told her about the Care Takers the orphaned Cub had been placed with. She had witnessed them beating him. She was a very young Bear and what she had seen had terrified her. She and other Cubs were scared of his Caretakers. They were very poor excuses for Care Bears, the other Cubs had called them "The Uncare Bears."

"I bet it was your Caretakers. I have heard they were mean Bears. I promise you I will never let any Bear hurt you again!" The thought of Grizzle being beaten as a Cub had brought tears to her eyes. Grizzle sighed as she rubbed her nose on his tummy. "Don't move, I will be right back. She found a bottle of skin lotion and rolled him onto his belly. She gently lifted his tail and tenderly rubbed the lotion on his backside. She took a photo of him which looked for all the World like a Cub during a diaper change. He seemed oblivious to the fact she had what could be an embarrassing picture of him if any other Bear ever saw it.

Then he was diapered again. "That feels much better, you are a good Mommy" he softly muttered. "And you are a good little Bear" said Lovalot as she picked him up. "Don't ever believe you are a bad little Bear. You can be good when you want to be." Grizzle yawned as he was once again placed in the crib. He could not believe just how comfortable it was in there. Being diapered was no longer embarrassing, it gave him a sense of comfort. No more fears of waking up a stinking mess in a crap laden bed.

Soon Grizzle was fast asleep in the crib. Lovalot truly felt like a Mother as she crawled into her bed just a few feet from the crib. For one of the few times in his oft miserable life Grizzle slept blissfully. He had never felt so safe and secure. What had begun as a day of misery and embarrassment now ended as an evening of bliss. Despite having to deal with Grizzle's messes and the unpleasant smell and looks of dirty diapers Lovalot felt happy. "How could any Bear not want to have a Cub?" she thought to herself. "Taking care of Grizzle is just what I needed to feel like a Mother Bear. I could take care of him forever. All those Bears who think he is a lost cause are dead wrong. He is actually a very gentle Bear. All he needs is a little sympathy and love." She soon drifted off to sleep.

The new day had dawned. The morning sun had done little to warm the outside air. Grizzle was laid out on a blanket in Lovalot's bed. Take Care Bear was examining him. "This was an unexpected house call" she said. "It is a good thing you took him in, Lovalot." Both of the females smiled at the sight of Grizzle lying on his tummy with a rectal thermometer between his butt cheeks. The Doctor was holding up his tail up with one paw while steadying the thermometer with the other.

"Well he has no fever. He is still weak and shaky though." She then rubbed some alcohol on his left butt cheek. "You need a shot and it has to be done intramuscularly. That means I have to inject this into your little tushie." Grizzle let out a little whimper as he was injected. Take Care then handed him to Lovalot. She almost laughed as Lovalot re diapered him. "Grizzle, I have told you many times to come to the Care Clinic if you feel ill. I know you despise Doctors, but you could easily have passed out in a bad place. You may have frozen if you had passed out outdoors in the cold. Your sickness is a genetic one, and very unpredictable. It is a darn good thing Lovalot was there to help you."

"He should rest up for another day, Lovalot. Do you want me to take him to the Hospital so you can get back to your own life?" "On no, he has been no problem. I will actually miss him when he goes back to his own home." Lovalot was instinctively holding him like a Cub. "I think you two have bonded" said the Doctor. "Grizzle, you are one lucky little Bear to have found someone willing to put up with you."

Grizzle didn't speak. He put his hand claws and foot claws deep into Lovalot's fur just as a Cub does to hold fast to it's Mother. "I don't mind putting up with him" Lovalot said. "I told him to come to me anytime he feels ill or needs help. He is nothing like the rumors I have heard about him. I would take him in anytime. How much do I owe you for the visit and his shot?"

Take Care smiled. "I hate to charge you, so it will be the minimum, ten Care Credits. And don't worry, Doctors practice confidentiality. No Bear will hear of his being here." She tickled Grizzle's ear and tugged on his diaper. "You are really a cute little guy when dressed as you are. It's not fun to get a shot in the backside. You should be proud of how well you have behaved today." Grizzle just clung even tighter to Lovalot without saying a word. He buried his face into her fur. Unseen to the Doctor and Lovalot was the broad smile on his face. For once in his miserable life he knew how it felt to feel loved.

There was a sudden commotion outside. "That sounds like Grumpy and Oopsy arguing" said Take Care. "I saw you yesterday when Grumpy was blaming Grizzle for something. I heard you tell Grumpy to leave Grizzle alone." Lovalot looked out side as she held Grizzle tight. As she saw Grumpy a strange feeling welled up inside of her. Her fur began to rise up in hackles, a growl came from her throat. "You have bonded" said the Doctor. "You look and sound just like a Mother Bear protecting her Cub. Grumpy may be in for a surprise if he ever confronts Grizzle while you are nearby." "I actually relish the thought" said Lovalot. "I promised Grizzle I would never let any Bear hurt him again. I have seen the scars on his backside where he was beaten as a Cub. How could any Bear hurt a little Cub!?"

She held him fast to her body. There were tears in her eyes. "Never again will you suffer under the paws of another Bear. I swear that to you." The Doctor shook her head and smiled. She knew she had witnessed the birth of Care-a-Lot's most unconventional Family. In her wildest dreams Lovalot could not have believed what destiny had in store for her and Grizzle.

The next day was a sad one for Lovalot as Grizzle prepared to go home. "Are you sure you will be alright?" Grizzle looked up at her. "Yes, thanks for helping me." He shuffled his feet and looked back up at her. "Can I have a goodbye hug?" Lovalot picked him up and hugged him. Then they tenderly rubbed noses. "Remember what I said, drop by or have one of your robots tell me whenever you are sick or need help." An impish grin crossed Grizzle's face. "I sure will, Mommy!"

"And that is how it began" said Lovalot to her captive audience. "Later when we would get a little frisky with each other I would feel a little guilty about what we were doing. One day he told me he was afraid I would get in trouble if I were discovered with him, since the other Bears thought he was a Pervert. I am the Pervert, I told him. One day I am treating you like a consenting adult as we passionately hug and kiss and do other things. The next day I am treating you like my Cub."

"But I am not a Cub" he said to me. "You really aren't my Mother. When I do get sick I need the special care you so willingly provide. One could say we are consenting adults who have found the perfect way to fulfill our needs." "And he was right about that" said True Heart. "There is nothing wrong with your relationship, especially now that you two are Mates." "Yeah, I know" said Lovalot. "But there came that night I got a little too frisky with him and then what was not supposed to happen did happen. That is how Miracle Joy came to be."

Share Bear laughed. "What a wonderful story. I wonder if I can ever have a cub?" Surprise Bear grinned. "Get a little frisky with Grumpy and maybe you will!"

Lovalot smiled. "Thank you for the gift, girls. I think I had better get on home now. I have a Cub and a Mate to tend to." Later that night she held Grizzle tight. The Roses that were his gift to her were on the nightstand. She was wearing the sexy Nightgown that had been her gift from the girls. "Miracle Joy is asleep. So what are you tonight? A Cub or a Mate?" "I feel fine" said Grizzle. "Tonight I am the Mate of the best Mommy Bear in Care-a-lot." Lovalot smiled as she held him close to her and rubbed noses. The "odd couple of Care-a-lot" had beat all odds to become one of the happiest families any Bear could ever find.


End file.
